Dance of the Enterprise
by spider2324
Summary: The Enterprise comes out of warp into the middle of a battle between the Klingons and the Romulans soon both forces team up to take on their common enemy Captain Kirk. Kirk is called upon to use all his skills to defeat his enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Dance of the Enterprise

_Space. The final frontier._

_These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise._

_Its five year mission: to explore strange new worlds; to seek out new life and new civilizations. To boldly go where no man has gone before._

_Captain's log. Star date: 3078.6. The Enterprise is about to enter an unexplored area of space. We are to search the area and report anything unusual._

The USS Enterprise's engines began to ease as she came out of warp. Chief engineer Montgomery Scott inspected to make sure everything was running smoothly. He smiled to himself as the engines were running as planned.

On the bridge, Mr. Spock, in his familiar blue uniform, stood, watching Captain Kirk as he ordered his crew around. Sitting in his captain's chair, James T. Kirk contacted Mr. Scott.

"Are we ready to come out of warp, Scotty?" he asked.

"I think so, sir. Everything down here looks fine," replied Scotty.

"Mr. Spock, are the scanners still not working?" asked Kirk.

"Affirmative, Captain. We don't know what lies ahead of us. It is therefore illogical to come out of warp . . . but I know you will do it anyway," said Spock.

"Where's the fun if there isn't a bit of mystery?" replied Kirk as he turned to his helmsman.

"Mr. Sulu, bring us out of warp."

The Enterprise came out of warp, and on the view screen Captain Kirk saw a sight that almost stopped his heart.

Directly in front of the Enterprise was a Klingon ship.

Kirk quickly ordered evasive action. The Enterprise just narrowly avoided the ship, but as the Enterprise flew over the vessel, a much bigger problem was revealed.

They had flown directly into a battle between Klingon and Romulan forces. All around the Enterprise, ships pursed and destroyed each other.

"Raise the shields, condition red. Arm the phasers, but do not fire – we don't want to get involved in this scuffle; just make sure we are defended," ordered Kirk calmly.

"We are receiving messages from both the Romulans and the Klingons," reported communications officer Lieutenant Uhura, "they are demanding to know what the Enterprise is doing here, and both are warning us not to intervene."

"Sulu," started the captain, "we need to navigate to a safe location. If we get involved any further, we will be under fire from both sides."

"Sir, we have an incoming transmission from one of the Klingon ships," reported Uhura.

"On screen," ordered Kirk.

On the screen appeared a true Klingon – impossible to mistake it for any other race. His eyes scanned the ship, looking for the Captain. He spotted him and looked directly into his eyes in an attempt to intimidate Kirk.

Kirk stood up to challenge that look and said, "What do you want? We were just leaving."

"You have no business here, human. This is a private feud between the Klingons and the Romulans," came the draconic reply.

"We don't mean to intrude. We were just exploring this area of space. Our mission is peaceful," offered Kirk.

"Is your vessel the USS Enterprise?" asked the Klingon.

"That is correct, yes," replied Kirk

"Captain Kirk?" said the Klingon

"That is correct, yes. I don't believe I know you," responded Kirk, slightly worried.

"I am Captain Koron. I will honour my fellow Klingons you have slain! I am going to destroy you and your ship . . . and just wait until the Romulans find out who you are! Kirk . . . think your ship can handle an attack from both races?" said Koron.

"Maybe if you threw in another three ships we could call it an even playing field," replied Kirk.

"Prepare to be decimated," said Koron swiftly.

Captain Koron ended communications and readied his ship to engage the Enterprise.

"Captain, I must say that it is illogical to attempt to take on all the Klingon and possibly Romulan vessels in the area at the same time. I would advise that we fly the ship into the nearby asteroid field," said Spock.

Kirk thought about his first officer's plan and then replied, "Are you sure, Spock? If the shields get knocked out by one of the asteroids, then the enemy vessels will have a clear shot at us."

Spock replied, "It will make the ship a harder target to hit, and possibly allow us to gain an advantage."

"Set course for the asteroid field," said Kirk with an air of uncertainty.

On a Romulan ship, the commander said, "I recognize that ship – isn't that Captain Kirks ship?"

Another Romulan sitting at a computer said, "Scanners confirm that it is the USS Enterprise."

"Pursue that ship. Let's wipe out the interfering Captain Kirk once and for all! Order all ships to attack it!" said Commander Parraca.

A Romulan turned to face the Commander and said, "We are being hailed by Captain Koron."

"Patch it through," said Commander Parraca.

Captain Koron appeared on the screen and smiled briefly.

"Let's put this fight aside for one moment. No doubt you have detected the arrival of a new ship. We can confirm it is the USS Enterprise."

A smile appeared across Commander Parraca's face.

"The same Enterprise run by Captain Kirk?"

"Precisely," replied Captain Koron.

Commander Parraca thought for a moment and then said, "He is a persistent enemy to both of our races. Together, we could destroy him."

Cutting in, Koron said, "And of course, after the Enterprise is wiped out, we will resume our battle."

"Agreed," said Parraca.

On the Klingon ship, Koron addressed his fleet.

"This is Captain Koron speaking. Stop attacking Romulan vessels. You have a new target – the new ship that just arrived: the USS Enterprise. Stop at nothing until it is destroyed."

On the Romulan ship, Commander Parraca ordered, "Cease fire upon all Klingon vessels for now. Attack the federation ship that just arrived. It is the Enterprise, commanded by Captain James T. Kirk. You all know that we cannot allow him to live."

On the bridge of the Enterprise, Spock reported that Romulan ships had begun to pursue them.

Kirk replied, "It looks like the Enterprise is going to have to dance between the two squadrons to survive."

"That is one way of putting it, Captain, and it seems the only logical option . . . other than to surrender," said Spock.

"I will never surrender – we will make it through this, Spock," said Kirk confidently.

Chief Medical Officer Dr. McCoy entered the bridge and asked, "What the hell is going on Jim?"

Kirk replied, "Patience, Bones. I will explain now – I was just about to address the ship."

"Very well," replied McCoy.

"Crew, we are being pursued by both Klingon and Romulan vessels. We are flying into a nearby asteroid field in an attempt to make the ship more difficult for the enemy vessels to hit. I ask all of you to work to the best of your ability. Kirk out," said Kirk.

"Are you crazy? Flying into an asteroid belt? It's bad enough you'll have all those Birds of Prey after you, but contending with asteroids too? It's suicide! Who suggested such a crazy idea?" asked McCoy.

Spock turned from his station and said, "It was my idea, doctor."

"I should of known you would have something to do with it . . . are you sure all that logic isn't affecting your sanity, Spock?" asked the Doctor sarcastically.

"My sanity is perfectly intact. Thank you for your concern, Doctor; if you wish, you may give me a complete examination," replied Spock coolly.

"You know, Jim, sometimes computers get viruses" said McCoy.

"Enough, Bones. We're going with Spock's plan. It's the best we've got. Mr. Sulu, have we entered the asteroid field?" asked Kirk.

Sulu answered, "Aye sir. Just entering now."

The Enterprise entered the field, slowly trying to weave its way through the confusing maze of asteroids which all varied in size. The ship was closely followed by two Romulan D7 class Battle Cruisers and five Klingon Birds of Prey.

One Bird of Prey was caught off guard by a rogue asteroid three times its size. The collision destroyed it instantly.

On board the Enterprise, Spock informed Captain Kirk, "One Klingon Bird of Prey has collided with an asteroid and been destroyed, Captain."

"One down, six enemy vessels to go," replied Kirk.

One of the D7 Battle Cruisers fired at the Enterprise, but its attack was blocked by an asteroid.

On the bridge, Spock suggested they fire phasers on asteroids behind the Enterprise in an attempt to confuse their pursuers. Kirk made the order, and all of the ship's phasers that could find a target fired. The two Klingon Birds Of Prey which lead the attack had to take evasive action to avoid all the pieces of rock that flooded the area.

Captain Koron looked out from his ship, but he could see no sign of the Enterprise.

"Scan the area! Find them!" he demanded.

The Klingon scanning the area said, "They are above us."

On the Enterprise, Kirk ordered, "Fire all phasers."

The deadly phasers' blasts rained down on the two Klingon Birds of Prey, destroying them both.

On the bridge, Kirk said, "Three down, five to go."

The Enterprise quickly turned around and headed back into the asteroid field. As it did so, a laser blast came from the nearby planet and destroyed one of the Romulan ships.

The Romulan Commander Parraca hailed the Enterprise and said, "What is this trickery Kirk?"

Kirk replied, "I assure you I had nothing to do with it."

"You lie!" replied Commander Parraca.

Another laser came hurtling from the planet and just missed the Enterprise.

"Guess the locals don't like us being here. We can't have that, though their weapons seem to be greatly superior to our own," said Kirk.

"Agreed. I estimate that one direct hit would completely take out our shields," said Spock.

"And I thought we things couldn't get any worse," muttered McCoy.

To be Continued...........

By Paul C


	2. Chapter 2 The Surface of a New World

Dance of the Enterprise Part 2: The Surface of a Strange New World

_Captain's log. Star date: 3078.7._

_My ship has come under fire from both Klingon and Romulan forces. Mr. Spock suggested we fly the ship into a nearby asteroid field to make the ship a harder target to hit. However, after entering the field and getting closer to the planet the asteroid field surrounds, we have come under fire from a powerful weapon. It has missed us thus far, but now I have decided to send a crew to the planet's surface to negotiate a cease fire._

Kirk stood, thinking for a moment, and then said, "The only option I see is to beam a landing party down to the planet surface to try and negotiate a cease fire."

"I will go, Captain," said Spock.

"Me too. I'm guessing it's safer down there than stuck in the middle of an asteroid belt being attacked by Klingon and Romulans," said McCoy.

"I will contact Mr. Tyler to join you," said Kirk.

Spock and McCoy made their way to the transporter room. Tyler stood waiting for them in his bright red shirt which had the familiar federation badge.

All three of them stood on separate transporter pads, ready to be beamed to their location. They all stood motionless, as if frozen in time, and then started to fade away from the familiar transporter room.

They found themselves surrounded by an alien yellow landscape.

Spock observed his surroundings and then said, "It seems that the weapon discharge came from that direction, making it the logical place to look first."

"Let's hope they are trying to shoot the Klingons and not us," replied McCoy.

On a cliff's edge above them, a strange figure watched their progress. It pulled out some sort of communication device and contacted its leader.

It said, "Three aliens have landed near the Ghanna canyon."

A voice replied, "Try out your weapon on one of them to test its effectiveness."

The figure pulled out a gun which closely resembled a sniper rifle and aimed for Mr. Tyler. He fired, and an amazing black laser bolt shot out of the weapon. It struck Mr. Tyler with deadly precision and disintegrated his skin, leaving only a skeleton.

Spock and McCoy ran for cover behind a boulder.

The figure talked on its the communication device and said, "The weapon completely disintegrated one of them."

The voice replied, "Excellent, bring the others here."

The figure fired another shot which completely destroyed the boulder in front of Spock and McCoy. As the dust cleared, the figure pulled out another gun and fired it at the floor beneath Spock and McCoy. Around them, a blue circle formed and they fell.

All McCoy and Spock saw was a blinding blue flash, and then they noticed their surroundings had changed. What was once a yellow landscape had morphed into a suffocating gray room which had nothing recognisable. Everything around them was alien.

"Hate to interrupt your attempted invasion of my planet, but oh well. Let's cut to the chase. Who are you?" said an alien.

Dr. McCoy quickly responded, "We aren't trying to invade your planet, and there was no need to kill our man."

He took a good look at the alien and could see it had pale orange skin. It was also rather tall, and it had no hair. Most striking about the creature was its eyes, which were pure black. As his eyes scanned the alien, he noticed it had human hands and wore a sort of uniform which suggested it was part of some military force.

"We needed to test the effectiveness of our weapons. Now stop the lies and tell me who you are!" said the alien.

"I am Mr. Spock," replied Mr. Spock.

"My name is Dr. McCoy," said Dr. McCoy.

"I am Ramifus, leader of the human race," said the alien.

"You're not human!" said Doctor McCoy abruptly.

Ramifus laughed and asked, "Oh really, alien? What do you think I am, then?"

"You're the alien here," said McCoy.

Angered, Ramifus shouted, "So you come here to invade my planet, and now you insult me and degrade me to your disgusting alien level!"

"Fascinating. It appears this race has the same name as yours," said Spock.

"What? You call yourself human too? You are delusional! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you both!" said Ramifus seriously.

Spock said, "Our intentions here are peaceful. We have come to request a cease fire of your weapon."

Ramifus laughed again and said, "So you can easily fly in and take over. Sorry if I was interrupting your battle to decide who gets to invade, but I was protecting my people."

McCoy whispered to Spock, "There is no reasoning with this guy, Spock. He won't give up his delusion."

Spock walked towards Ramifus and, almost pleading, said, "We are on a peaceful mission to explore the universe. We were sent into this region of space to discover if there were any new life forms. Our scanners have been malfunctioning, and we were unable to scan the area before we came out of warp."

"Warp?" asked Ramifus.

"It's our method of fast travel across the universe," said McCoy.

Spock continued what he was saying.

"When we slowed down, we flew into a battle between the Klingons and the Romulans. Recognizing our ship as enemy, they turned upon us. We used your asteroid field to make us a harder target to hit."

Skeptical, Ramifus said, "Interesting story. How do I know you aren't lying?"

With a look of seriousness in his eyes, Spock said, "Vulcans are incapable of lying."

"So you say you are a Vulcan. Vulcans are giant birds that roam the Ghansi Mountains. There's your first lie," said Ramifus.

Spock replied, "Where I am from, my people are called Vulcans, and the Doctor's people are called humans."

As Spock said this, one of the planet's humans ran in. He was short and limped into the room dripping with water.

He scanned the room, then ran up to Ramifus and said, "It's your son, sir. He's been taken by a spider."

"What? How is this possible? What happened?" asked Ramifus, deeply concerned for his son.

"We were fishing in the cake and it sneaked up behind us! It grabbed him first and – and kicked me," said the 'human.'

"Into the . . . cake," said Spock.

"So lakes are called cakes. This truly is a disturbing planet," said McCoy.

Spock raised his eyebrow and said, "I agree, Doctor".

In space, just outside the planet, one of the Klingon Birds of Prey cloaked itself and headed towards the Enterprise.

Onboard the Enterprise, Sulu reported that the Bird of Prey had just cloaked.

Kirk stood up from his chair and said, "Fire phasers at every angle. Maybe then we will have a chance of hitting it."

The Klingon Bird of Prey flew directly beneath the Enterprise and got into a firing position. As it was about to fire, a stray phaser hit the Bird of Prey, revealing their location.

"Mr. Sulu said, "They are beneath us, Captain."

"Get the ship into a firing position," ordered Kirk.

As the Enterprise moved to get a clear shot, the Bird of Prey flew to a safe location just outside the asteroid field.

Back on the planet, Ramifus had an idea.

He said to Spock and McCoy, "You want to prove your innocence, right? Rescue my son and I will consider your plea."

"Very well, if that is what it will take," said Spock.

McCoy said, "Spock, are you out of your mind? You don't even know what this thing is that took him. They say it's called a spider. Either it's a gigantic spider, or it's something much worse."

Spock said, "Doctor, it seems the only logical way to prove our innocence to Ramifus. If we do not do it, he could blow the Enterprise out of the sky."

"When you put it that way, we have no choice," said McCoy, disappointed.

The alien that told Ramifus about his son's kidnapping handed Spock a device which displayed a map and showed where Ramifus son was being held, thanks to a tracking device he had with him when he was taken.

Spock and McCoy set off to find Ramifus's son before the Enterprise got destroyed by the cannon weapon on the planet.

Back in Space, the cannon fire was getting more frequent and the Enterprise was finding it harder and harder to dodge its deadly attacks.

On board the last remaining Romulan ship, Commander Parraca turned to his linguistics expert.

"Hail all Klingon ships. I have a plan."

The officer did as he was asked, and then said, "All the ships are ready to receive."

Commander Parraca said, "Everyone still left out there, I have an idea. We are going to activate our tractor beam to capture the Enterprise. After we have the Enterprise in our grip, we want you all to grab it in your tractor beams to ensure that they can't escape. After all ships have her within their grasp, we will pull her out of the asteroid field, giving us a clear shot at her."

The Romulan ship, closely followed by the Klingon ships, headed towards the Enterprise.

Kirk, seeing the new formation and wondering what they were up to, ordered the forward shields to be raised.

The Romulan ship fired its tractor beam first, successfully holding the Enterprise.

Mr. Sulu said, "Sir, they have caught us in their tractor beam."

"Divert power to repel it. We can't allow them to pull us out of the asteroid field. If they do, they will have a clear shot at us," replied Kirk.

As Kirk said this, the two Birds of Prey also gripped the Enterprise with their tractor beams. All of the remaining ships then started pulling the Enterprise out of the asteroid field.

Back on the Enterprise, Kirk said, "We haven't got enough power to repel so many tractor beams at once. As soon as the ship is clear of the asteroid field, we are all doomed."

To be continued......

By Paul C


End file.
